respondo a tus ordenes?
by anila44
Summary: caterina salazar caesar salazar  decide ir  a la providencia por primer vez pero antes hace una corta parada en abysus pero no se ha dado cuenta que su estadia alli sera placentera...jajajSOY MUY MALA RESUMIENDO  L0L
1. Chapter 1

RESPONDO A TUS ORDENES?

El contenido del siguiente texto no es apto para todo publico .es el que llamamos el famoso yaoi pero este es de tipo hentai ya que el uke es mujer en este caso es cesar Salazar que en mi fanfic coge el nombre de Katrina Salazar jajajaa….

Eran las 10 de la noche del 8 de noviembre de 2136 Y Caterina se encontraba en este momento cerca de la base de abysus en Japón en la villa de Ōkuma en el Distrito Futaba arreglando su viaje de infiltrado a la providencia con todo y gastos preparados (bueno ella es así xD)

Al empacar su ropaje y alistar su armadura decidió salir de esa pequeña tienda de campaña a buscar haber si aun quedaba agua en ese despoblado lugar…

-mm no se por qué hago esto por dios agua aquí donde hace 6 años exploto la central nuclear bueno es un hobby o un desparche buscar agua jajajaa -ahí hay una piedra bueno me detendré a comer algo hash! Hace 12 horas no me detengo a comer algo

_al cabo de 5 minutos Caterina sintió que alguien estaba acercándose a sus espaldas

_ ¡hasta que por fin decidiste aparecer! Exclama el que esta detrás de ella

Katrina: y tu quien eres

: Que no me recuerdas

Luego a Caterina se le vino un parecido a la mente: esa voz creo que es….

: Si soy yo

Katrina: v…an kleiss (dijo en voz baja y asustada)

Van kleiss: hasta que te diste cuenta

Katrina: y ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo tímidamente la chica

Van kleiss: vivo aquí, parte de lo que queda de Japón aun produce lo qq necesito

Caterina: EVOs hace 5 años que no te veo y definitivamente tu cuerpo ha cambiado mucho...

Van kleiss: ¡que dices! Exclamo

Katrina: las radiaciones de la explosión te mutaron y ahora eres un EVO y tus nanites son inestables

Van kleiss: veo que te las sabes todas

Katrina Salazar: ahh! Roderich roderich roderich Y como tus nanites son inestables necesitas de otros evos para estabilizarlos verdad que sii

Van kleiss: hmm! Exclamo con una sonrisa ecchi

Después de aquella conversación van kleiss dilo a Katrina

_sígueme y Katrina como buena chica ascendió y siguió a aquel hombre de cabellos negros

Finalmente los 2 llegaron a la base de abysus

Que se encontraba en el mismo lugar 1 kilometro mas de donde se encontraba Katrina bueno ya al grano

Katrina: ¿que es esto!1

Van kleiss: la antigua central nuclear parte de ella no se destruyo así que aquí me mantengo con el resto del grupo

Katrina: que grupo

Biolobo: nosotros

Aparecen biolobo scalamander brecha y otro EVO rarito al que no me le se el nombre

Katrina: ¡ah! Pero que raros especímenes un EVO bio androide una cuatro brazos ese verde no sé que es pero tienes diamantes en todo el cuerpo y el otro…. Tampoco lo tengo definido

Los mutantes estaban apunto de atacar a la mujer pero…

Van kleiss: no se alerten es la conozco de hace mas de 5 años y no esta armada

Katrina: ahí pero como lo adivinaste

Van kleiss: tus armas quedaron en la tienda de campaña

¡BREACH! Be por ellas

Dejare que estés armada por si algo (igualmente puedo derrotarla hasta con los ojos vendados)

Brecha fue por aquellas armas y rápidamente se las entrego a la mujer sin decir nada….


	2. Chapter 2: me he desubicado del mapa

Capitulo 2: me he desubicado del mapa

No olviden dejar reviews

Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a MAN OF ACTION…

AL ENTREGARLE SUS ARMAS ELLA LAS RECIBIO CUIDADOSAMENTE y las guardo en un bolso de manos libres que había traído por si necesitaba guardar algo y descargo la bolsa en alguna de las esquinas del lugar y dijo

_Katrina: ahí por favor alguien puede ofrecerme algo para beber

Van kleiss: te gusta el licor

Katrina: no tomo pero no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad

Van kleiss: whiski o vodka

Catrina: whisky creo!_

_0_0_

A la media hora Caterina ya hace había tomado casi toda la copa y sentía el mareo y la sensación excitante en todo su cuerpo sentada en el trono de aquel hombre sentía como se caía lentamente mientras van kleiss por otro lado planeaba un nuevo ataque hacia Providence

_Catrina en sus pensamientos de mente: ahh ¡! Me siento como hace 6 años atrás aquel día en el que entre de nueva a la realización de proyecto nanite… creo que la borrachera ya me tiene pensando lo que no es, me estoy desubicando del mundo real

Luego se callo por completo de allí y quedo en el suelo...

Escena oculta a los 12 minutos se levanto del suelo

Sin mirar hacia arriba y no sabia que van kleiss estaba parado detrás de ella

Van kleiss: el efecto del alcohol creo que dura más de una hora

Caterina: creo que ya estoy bien ya pero…

AHH Mme. Encanta esto

Ven kleiss: veo que en este momento estas experimentando otro trance del que dría un cometario negativo al hablar

Sabes que

Hablamos en una hora las camas están en la ultima habitación de el bloque 4

ALLI se dirigió a descansar y a salirse de su transe se quito su ropa quedo en interiores y se acostó a dormir la siguiente hora (si es que se logra tin) mientras por otro lado….

_0_0_0_

ТЕЛА даже не в той же пропорции ТАК Мекор

Biowulf: y ahora cual es amo su problema ¿? Ud. en ruso esta…

Van kleiss: no peguntes lo que ati no te importa…

Biowulf: ahh en...tendido y se largo de parche corriendo de allí

Van kleiss en el momento se encontraba allí en su trono pensando sobre la aparición inesperada de Katrina

A la que pensando bien en todos estos años le tuvo un amor oculto a ella y nunca lo pensó mejor que hoy a hace 6 años tenia sexo con ella y todo pero hasta ahora 6 años después de saber su amor artificial siente algo real por ella

Van kleiss: ella después de 6 años ha aparecido tanto tiempo sin saber de esa… esa… y empuño los brazos con fuerza a son de enojo y se dirigió a otro lado….

Mientras catrina en esa habitación semidesnuda y arropada es sabanas blancas pensando...

Katrina: partir de este momento… siento...

Que mi vida cambiara en muchos sentidos pero no sé que es lo que la llevara a ese cambio estoy en duda con el destino y que será de mi decía eso en su mente mientras sus ojos se opacaban entre las sabanas y la luz mientras se ruborizaba y seguía diciendo

_ sé que con este hombre no me la lleve bien pero hace años teníamos varias venturas sexuales y todo esto era para mí una ola de placer que descontrolaba mi mente y hacia que me perdiera del mapa y estuviera en ese excitante transe que hacia que me desubicara .tuve la mente lo suficientemente madura como para trabajar en el proyecto nanite a mis 16 de edad y entrar por esa puerta y llevarme la sorpresa de que trabajo con ese hombre con el que vio en mi cuerpo esos 360 grados de placer que hacia que nos atrajéramos el uno al otro era una atracción extraña que no tenia sino el fin de …

Una incontrolable y apasionada aventura vacía que en aquellos tiempos no…teniahh… sentido...

Aunque el amor de nosotros 2 era vano ya pasajero tengo la certeza de que siente aun algo por mi y yo por el….

Y cierra sus ojos y sigue en su dormir…

_0000_0000_

Biowulf: cuando será nuestro próximo ataque a la providencia a…..mo

Van kleiss: dentro de 5 días emprenderemos una nueva toma hacia Providence

Biowulf: amo pero usted dijo...

Van kleiss: ¡YA BASTA! Con la aparición inesperada de esa mujer me tiene en duda a nuevos ataques…

Biowulf: mejor me retiro

Van kleiss: bien…

Y siguió mirando los planos de salto y los planos de la 4ta parte de Providence ya que este seria su objetivo

El que dentro de 5 días atacaría mientras miraba los planos decía en su mente:

Ella Su rostro reflejaba el espíritu rebelde que el erotismo dejaba salir cada fin de semana, cuando estaba con migo Sus labios sedosos, permitían una amplia fuga de palabras y sonidos lujuriosos que me penetraban en el fondo pero ella…

Era todo lo que deseaba: sumisa, hermosa e inteligente. Y ella se esforzaba en cada lección era una de las cabezas del grupo a allí en Japón lo que hoy es abysus

En un parpadear y todo se desvaneció y después de 6 años ella regreso y por fin dio la cara en tanto tiempo de ausencia ashh y yo por que pienso en eso cuando hay cosas mas importantes…..

Mientras catrina en el cuarto ya allí desnuda pone su mente a trabajar y comienza a hablar en su mente y se dice a ella misma:

Me acuerdo de aquel día hace 5 años cuando entre recientemente al grupo a después de 10 días fue el día en el que tuve mi primer contacto corporal abierto con el con el y mi mente estaba nose… en otro lugar

En una cama que había allí en esa habitación cerca de mi oficina de trabajo allí en donde a veces se hospeda la gente ocupada me hallaba

Durmiendo y de repente despierto, pero no estoy segura si estoy despierta o en realidad sigo dormida. Estoy totalmente desnuda, de repente oigo a alguien que se mueve en el cuarto. Está muy oscuro y no consigo ver nada. No digo nada, la otra persona tampoco dice nada y. Me toma de la mano y me levanta de la cama. Quedamos de pie frente a frente y mi intuición me dice que es más alto que yo. Comienza a acariciarme el pelo suavemente, me da un beso en la nuca y un escalofrío me recorre de pies a cabeza. Sigue besándome el cuello, sus labios suaves lo recorren con dulzura mientras sus manos acarician mi espalda con movimientos acompasados. Y yo…

Estaba vacía y no podía decir basta por que moría por que siguiera…

Al verme pensé...

Esta no soy yo!

Arqueo la espalda, echo el cuello hacia atrás para que pueda besarlo mejor y con un movimiento suave, echo hacia atrás mi trasero y choco "accidentalmente" contra su pene erecto. ¡Él también está completamente desnudo! Me mordisquea los hombros, los lame y empieza a bajar su boca por mi espalda, poco a poco, unas veces deposita pequeños besos, otras veces su lengua dibuja círculos sobre mi piel, que se eriza a su contacto y siento como mis fluidos resbalan por la parte interna de mis muslos. Acaricia mis pechos con una lentitud deliciosa y cuando sus manos los abandonan para dirigirse a mi espalda y bajar después hasta mis nalgas para apretarme contra él, noto su pene erecto contra mi ombligo. Ahora es su boca la que juguetea con mis pechos. Les da besos alrededor de los pezones sin llegar a tocarlos y estos, desesperadamente erectos, le piden atención, entonces él comienza a lamerlos, a hacer círculos alrededor de ellos con la lengua, a mordisquearlos, a chuparlos. Mis piernas tiemblan, al sentir tal contacto .me pongo muy tensa, comienzo a arquear la espalda y entonces tengo que agarrarme fuerte a su cuello porque noto que llega el orgasmo, que me hace palpitar el clítoris y me arranca unos gemidos ardientes que consiguen excitar mucho a mi compañero. Luego su boca abandona mis pezones. Sus manos acarician entonces mi cuello y noto su boca suave sobre la mía, su lengua tibia inundando cada rincón de mi boca y mi lengua entablando una excitante lucha con ella. Por primera vez mis manos pueden recorrer sus brazos, su espalda, su abdomen y lo que descubren es un cuerpo tonificado y caliente que está preparado para disfrutar y para hacer disfrutar. Bueno no terminamos ya que había sonado la alarma de la base y automáticamente se encendieron las luces al encenderse y ver su cara solo plasme mi mirada hacia sus ojos mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mis manos a sudar y daba pasos hacia atrás y luego dije su nombre asustada pero lo que él dijo fue….

_ ¡EMERGENCIA!

Y COGIO SU PANTALON Y SU BATA SE LOS PUSO Y SALIO RAPIDAMENTE DE ALLI Y YO SOLO C0GI MI BATA Y SALI RAPIDAMENTE DE ALLI….

_00_00_00_

VAN KLEISS: ya se en donde atacar

Bueno iré a ver a esa mujer

Entonces se dirigió a la habitación del bloque 4. Habitación donde estaba ella es pasos rápidos y amenazantes

Al llegar toca la puerta de la habitación y dice

Van kleiss: Aun estas ahí

Y ella no responde así que el entra a la habitación y la va allí en la cama sentada

Katrina: sí aquí estoy ahh y como abriste las puerta estaba con llave

Van kleiss: hm tengo mis trucos -….


End file.
